


Die for Dirty Love

by SlytherinCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinCat/pseuds/SlytherinCat
Summary: A talk in the woods takes a turn.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Moaning Myrtle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sing Me a Rare: The Mash-Ups





	Die for Dirty Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare: Mash-Ups.  
> I was brave and took a Wild Card which means I didn't know which Pairing or which songs I would get. I am not responsible for what will transpire next...but enjoy xD 
> 
> Song Prompt  
> \- Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckless  
> \- Dirty Love - Kesha

* * *

“Stupid Olive and her stupid boyfriend. As if I didn’t know how good it can be! I’m pretty sure she has no idea what she’s in for, though. McLaggen is a pig. I know why I didn’t let him in my pants. She’s just his sloppy seconds…or tenths.” Myrtle murmured while walking without much thought as to where.

It didn’t take long before she found herself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She had been in there quite often when she was younger trying to escape her bullies. The forest was a lot less scary than they were.

The bullying had changed when she came back after summer in fifth year without braces and a lot less acne. Her mother had forced her to get it treated. Myrtle had been torn. She obviously didn’t like her acne but it helped rebel against her parents in a twisted way. She finally relented, however, when her father threatened to not send her back to Hogwarts. She couldn’t give that up.

So with a clear face, new clothes and hair and straight teeth almost no-one recognized her when she stepped on the train. Except for Olive Hornby. That girl’s face had been priceless.

Of course, Myrtle’s reprieve hadn’t lasted long because Olive had tried to find something else to bully her for. She succeeded for a little while but somewhere along the way Myrtle had found her own backbone and started to stand up for herself. It was funny to see Olive struggle for bravado time and time again, especially when others started to help Myrtle.

She knew it was because she looked different - better. Everything was about looks it seemed. It wasn’t different in the Muggle world; she was used to it.

She hated it. She wanted dirty and rough and rotten. People like that were interesting.

Walking through the forest now was almost therapeutic for her. The moon barely made it through the trees and the darkness surrounding her felt calming. She always thought that everything looked better when the sun went down.

There was the sharp sound of a twig breaking followed by rustling close to her. Myrtle stopped moving and listened.

She could make out whining and yapping and she followed those sounds.

“A crup?” She asked out loud when she stepped behind a tree and saw the little magical dog scratching at it.

The crup immediately stopped and jumped towards her wagging its forked tail.

Myrtle laughed. “Aren’t you an adorable little guy.”

She knelt down and held out her hand for the crup to sniff. It seemed to take an immediate liking to her and put its front paws on her lap wagging its tail even more.

“You want cuddles?”

Apparently it did, because she had an adorable crup spread over her lap waiting for scratches. She obliged happily.

It didn’t take long for her thoughts to drift off and she started talking to the little guy.

“You know...nobody here knows this obviously, but my dad is a wealthy businessman in Muggle London. My entire family is well off. I always had everything I wanted. Newest toys, latest clothes, unlimited money...but it also came with expectations and rules and conditions. Don’t play with the dirty kids, don’t slouch, don’t run, don’t talk back, don’t think. I thought that would change when I got my Hogwarts letter but it just got worse. Now, my dad can’t control me when I’m at school and I’m learning something he doesn’t understand, so the rules I have to follow when I come home are even more strict. Don’t go out, don’t talk to the neighbours they could learn about magic and that’s just a phase. He just doesn’t get it…he doesn’t want to.

But the worst thing actually didn’t really start until last year when I turned sixteen. I’m supposed to be the perfect woman, you know. Beautiful, quiet, well-behaved - arm candy, nothing more. My dad wants me to marry rich so he can make a business deal out of it. My mom…well, she doesn’t have much of a backbone, otherwise, she would’ve said something ages ago. She’s no better. Lately, it’s been all about finding the right guy that’ll make me happy and that’ll sweep me off my feet, marry me right out of school so I can pop out three kids and stay home. Neither of them knows anything about me or actually cares about what I want. It makes me sick! I’m almost seventeen! I don’t want to get married yet! I don’t even want a guy that loves me right now. I had that…it was fun until it hurt. Now I want something else. I want to have fun for God’s sake! I had my first time with a guy that loved me and I miss sex,“ she groaned and let her head fall back, „I don’t want to be a wife! I want to just be a woman. Honestly, I’d die for dirty love!”

She looked back down at the crup wagging its tail.

„Stop looking so cute it doesn’t fit the mood!“

“Why would you want it to be dirty? That doesn’t sound nice. Love ought to be nice.“

Myrtle let out a scream and looked around. “Who said that?”

“What do you mean who? I did.” The dark voice answered.

“What are you doing here? Who are you?”

“I’m Ru-.“

“Doesn’t matter. Why would you ask something like that? This conversation is private.“

“Shouldn’t have had it in the forest then…and not with my crup. I never heard of dirty love.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t have…although you sound dirty.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say.”

“Isn’t it?” She challenged.

There was silence and Myrtle’s thoughts seemed to run a mile a minute. She had recovered from the shock of suddenly hearing a voice in the middle of a dark forest fast. Now she was intrigued. His voice sounded filthy enough and that accent made her feel dirty all by itself. She couldn’t…could she?

“Don’t you want someone nice? Someone that’ll give you everything? You’re a pretty girl, you deserve nice things.” The stranger said.

Did his voice sound rougher?

“Yeah…I’ve had that. They’re all trying to buy me with their champagne and their expensive cars and nice clothes and oh, don’t forget the jewellery. I don’t want it. I have money and all of that. I just want to break out of this cage. I want someone that consumes me. I want to just let go and be wild.”

There was another pause and she heard shuffling, closer than before.

“What are cars?”

“Muggle thing.”

“Oh.”

More silence. Myrtle was about to ask him something very straightforward when he took a deep breath and broke the silence himself.

“What did you have in mind with ‘dirty love’?”

This could get interesting if she played her cards right. He sounded strong and masculine…and very tall. She knew it and she couldn’t help but want it. So, she threw caution to the wind.

“You know…sex. Rough, uninhibited, wild…the kind that just makes you want to die. That’s what I want. You…wouldn’t happen to know what I’m talking about, would you?”

She heard heavy boots coming closer but it was still too dark to make out anything but shadows. Big shadows…

“Oh girly, I know just what you mean.”

Myrtle’s heart beat furiously in her chest at his last words and she knew exactly what she wanted. She pushed the little crup gently off her lap and pet his head. Then she brushed off the dirt and got up from the floor.

“Good. Lead the way then, Hagrid.” She said with a smirk.


End file.
